Beauty and the Lion (1991)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1991 animated film Beauty and the Beast. Cast * Belle - Anna (Frozen) * The Beast - Kion (Teenager; The Lion Guard) * Gaston - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Lumière - Balto * Cogsworth - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Mrs. Potts - Vixen (Animals of the Farthing Wood) * Chip - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Fifi - Jenna (Balto) * Footstoole - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Wardrobe - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) * Stover - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * LeFou - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * The Bimbettes - Megara (Hercules), Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) and Odette (The Swan Princess) * Maurice - Gru (Despicable Me) * Phillipe - Maximus (Tangled) * The Wolves - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) * Monsieur D' Arque - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Prince Adam - Kristoff (Frozen) * Lumière (Human) - Aladdin * Cogsworth (Human) - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Chip (Human) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Fifi (Human) - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * The Peddler/The Enchantress - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)/Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) * Baker - Oaken (Frozen) * Bookseller - Geppetto (Pinocchio) Scenes Index: # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 2 - "Anna" # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 3 - Anna Meets Prince Hans # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 4 - Gru's Invention # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 5 - Gru Gets Lost/The Red Dogs Attack # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 6 - Gru Arrives at The Castle # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 7 - Prince Hans' Proposes to Anna/"Anna (Reprise)" # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 8 - Anna Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 9 - Anna's New Home # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 10 - "Prince Hans (Gaston)" # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 11 - Anna Meets Vixen, Young Tod and Gloria # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 12 - Anna Beings so Difficult/The Magic Mirror # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 13 - Meets Balto and Bagheera # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Anna Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 16 - Anna Runs Off/Kion Battles with the Red Dogs # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 17 - Prince Hans Plans a Scheme with Dr. Facilier # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Anna ("Something There") # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty & The Beast") # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 21 - Kion Sets Anna Free # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 22 - Prince Hans' Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 24 - Kion Vs. Prince Hans # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending # Beauty and the Lion (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever * The Lion Guard * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes * Animals from the Farthing Wood * The Fox and the Hound * The Fox and the Hound 2 * The Secret Life of Pets * Madagascar * Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: European's Most Wanted * Merry Madagascar * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Wreck-It Ralph * Hercules (1997) * Hercules: The Animated Series * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess 3: The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Animated Series * Jungle Cubs (TV Series) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin: The Series * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Pinocchio (1940) Gallery: Coronation Anna.jpg|Anna as Belle Kion (Teenager).png|Kion (Teenager) as The Beast Rs 560x415-140717161404-1024.kristoff-frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Prince Adam Prince Hans.png|Prince Hans as Gaston 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg|Balto as Lumière Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera (animated) as Cogsworth Vixen.png|Vixen as Mrs. Potts Tod.png|Young Tod as Chip Jenna in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Jenna as Fifi Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria the Hippo as Wardrobe Max pets movie.png|Max as Footstoole Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as The Stover KINGCANDY.png|King Candy as LeFou Megara in Hercules 1997.jpg|Megara, CharlotteLaBouffPic.jpg|Charlotte Le Bouff, Odette in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|and Odette as The Bimbettes Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Maurice Maximus.PNG|Maximus as Phillipe Villain Defeats- Dholes (Jungle Cubs).jpg|Red Dogs as The Wolves Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Monsieur D' Arque Aladdin in Disney's Math Quest With Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Lumière (Human) Ector.jpg|Sir Ector as Cogsworth (Human) Cody.png|Cody as Chip (Human) Jane in Tarzan & Jane.jpg|Jane Porter as Mrs. Potts (Human) Kira Watanabe Finster (Jasmine).jpg|Princess Jasmine as Fifi (Human) Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Old Hag/ Bluefairy.png|Blue Fairy as The Old Peddler/The Enchantress OakenFrozen.jpg|Oaken as The Baker Gepettopepromo.png|Gepetto as The Bookseller See Also *Beauty and the Lion 2: The Enchanted Christmas (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies